


After the Ball

by Trelane83



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelane83/pseuds/Trelane83
Summary: Agni gets Prince Soma ready for bed





	After the Ball

Master is easily excitable. He is practically leaping about the room exclaiming about the food, decoration, and guests he saw at the ball this evening. But now it is late and Master needs his rest. I sigh at him and attempt once again to summon him to sit so I may remove his shoes and socks. Finally when he stops, his gaze caught in the mirror, I come up behind him. Master is trapped between me and the three full length panes of mirrored glass in front of him and on his sides.

The reflection shows a man in his early 30’s with pure white hair, caramel colored skin, bright blue grey eyes, wearing an English butler’s uniform. My Master stands before me. Prince Soma, age 17, his dark golden eyes sparkled and his youthful grin showed his white teeth practically glowing against his dark brown skin in the candle light. I had only managed to get his suit jacket and waist coat off before he had begun dancing about the room. Trapped now as he was, I was finally able to undo his tie. I draped the fabric over my shoulder and began undoing the Master’s shirt buttons. The Prince continued speaking rapidly about all the people he and spoken with this evening. Socializing and making friends was a top priority for the Prince. Tonight had been quite the celebration and Prince Soma’s mood was clearly still light and exhilarated. His body practically vibrated under my touch as I undid the last of the buttons and began the task of removing his cuff links. I slid the silver links into my pocket and began divesting the Master of his shirt.

The Prince continues to chatter away as I lead him to his bed so that I can, hopefully, get the young Master to sleep soon. I gently push on his shoulders and the Prince sits on the edge of the bed. I kneel and begin removing his shoes, after which I undo the clasps and buckles of the garters and store them for the morning. I’m just finishing removing his socks when I hear him suddenly shout, “Agni!”

“Yes my Prince?” I say looking up into his grinning face; I rise to my feet as I look down on my Master.

“Did you enjoy the evening as well?” he asks, tipping his head slightly to the right.

“Yes my Prince I did.” I reply as I hold out my hand. The Prince places his hand in mine, cool and dry to the touch. I help him stand and the Prince’s eyes never leave mine, until he starts speaking once more about the evening so rapidly I can barely follow.

I don’t know how much longer I can take this. My hands suddenly come up and grip the Prince’s face; he stops speaking and lets out a quiet gasp. We are both frozen for a moment and then my lips are on his. His response is immediate. His mouth is hard and greedy, much as he was when I originally met him. I held him fast and respond gently and calmly. His breathing, which had increased rapidly, begins to slow. I can feel the tense muscles of his body relax once more. The Prince is at least six inches shorter than me and I use that difference to my advantage. My right hand stays on his cheek while my left trails down his bare arm and around his back. I pull him to me, his heat radiating off his bear torso and through my clothes. His hands grip the lapels of my jacket as I feel his body relax into mine. My mouth leaves his and I make my way down his neck. The Prince lets out tiny gasps as my teeth graze his honey colored skin.

“Agni!” my Master groans loudly as I gently bite down his throat. I can feel him getting hard again my thigh and the Prince’s hips give and involuntary jerk.

“Hush” I whisper as I push him down onto the bed. He lays flat on his back with his legs bent and dangling over the edge. I lean over him and kiss my way down over the skin of his collar bone; I trail my tongue down to his pectorals and onto his dark nipples. I suck, lick, and bite them until they are hard and swollen and the Prince is moaning and writhing beneath me. I leave the abused flesh alone and begin undoing the buttons of his trousers. His erection is straining against the fabric of his underwear. I run my hand along the clothed length as Prince Soma’s hands clench the blankets under him. Slowly I remove his trousers and briefs until my young Master is naked before me.

Once more I begin to kneel. I push his legs up until his heels are on the edge of the bed. The Prince is trembling as I look up him. I lean in and place a kiss on his inner thigh as slowly work my way to his thatch of inky black curls. His smell is sweet and spicy. He had bathed that afternoon so he was clean and soft. I mouthed along his balls and the Prince thrashed and cried out.

Leaning back on my heels I slid the tie off my shoulder and rolled it up. I stood again and looked down at my Master. His eyes were wide, pupils blown; sweat was beginning to gather along his hair line and upper lip.

“Keep quiet or I will gag you”, I gave him a hard look then said, “My Lord.”

The Prince nodded and I knelt back down upon the floor. Prince Soma’s cock as flushed and leaking, and I admit my mouth began to water at the sight. My hand wrapped around him and pulled the foreskin down revealing the practically purple head of the Prince’s cock. I licked the tip and I could see the Prince’s face strain against the need to cry out.

“Very good Master” I said before taking his cock down my throat in one swift motion.

Prince Soma’s hips bucked up quickly and frantically but I pushed his hips back down onto the mattress. I could hear him whimper and pant as my mouth slid up and down his cock. I could feel when he began to tense and loose control, so I removed my mouth and clamped my fingers around the base of this cock to keep him from coming. Prince Soma made a low broken sound as he was denied his release.

The Prince looked at me with lust and murder in his eyes and I couldn’t help the smirk that was on my lips. I kept my eyes locked on the Prince’s face as he kept himself raised up just enough to look at me. I slid two of my fingers into my mouth and licked and sucked them until they were soaking. I pulled them out, a small trail of saliva leaving my lips. I began stroking his sensitive cock once more as I pushed my wet fingers against his tight puckered hold. Prince Soma groaned and fell back against the bed once more as I continued my ministrations.

“Remember your highness, quiet.” I said and slipped a finger inside him. Once more the Prince grasped the bed clothes and thrashed as I began pumping my finger in and out of his body while my other hand stroked his cock. I kissed the back of his thighs and buttocks as I pushed my second finger into this tight heat.

I searched for and found the tight bundle inside him and when I began stroking that spot I cold hear the moan begin to spill from his lips. I rose quickly, releasing his cock but keeping my fingers inside him. I placed my hand near his head and latched onto his mouth with mine. I swallowed his needy cries as I pushed and stroked the nerves inside him, his hips bucked and wiggled on the bed, but I purposefully kept my body away from his cock; denying him the friction he so obviously desired with wanton desperation. I pulled my fingers away and almost entirely out of him as I lifted my face from his. I gazed down at my Master’s eyes, a very thin rim of gold surrounding total black.

“Please” he whispered. He begged for so many things with that one word and I said, “Yes”

I picked up the rolled up tie and held it above his face. Without a word my Master obediently opened his mouth. I placed the fabric between his kiss swollen lips and he bit down. I placed one kiss on each of his smooth cheeks before once again going to my knees.

Once there I leaned in and began licking around the fingers inside my Prince’s body. I cold hear the muffled groans of my young Master as I licked the skin of his tight hole. I scissored my fingers allowing space for my tongue to slip inside him. Suddenly the Prince’s hand was in my hair, his grip tight but trembling. I allowed him this much as I pumped my tongue and fingers in and out of him at a counter rhythm. Listening to my Master’s harsh breathing I could tell that he was getting close once more. Knowing the hour was getting very late I knew I would have to bring this night’s activities to a close.

Slipping my third finger inside him I removed my tongue to return to the task of sucking my Master’s cock. I fucked him as deeply as I could while continually rubbing the bundle of nerves. I only had to stroke his cock with my mouth a few times before the Prince practically screamed behind his gag and began pumping hot come down my throat. When he finished the Prince laid sprawled, arms and legs akimbo, on the bed. I removed my fingers from him and stood.

My young Master, my Prince, the man who once saved and changed my life forever laid on the bed breathing heavily, his eyes half lidded in ecstasy. I reached down and removed the wet tie from my Master’s mouth.

“Agni” he whispered, his throat sounded raspy and low. The Prince’s eyes surveyed my face then began a slow trek down my body to where my cock; thick, heavy and aching to be touched, pushes again my trousers before he brought his gaze back to my eyes. Without thinking I swiftly unbuttoned my trousers and pulled out my cock. It took only six strokes before I came spilling out over my hand and onto my Master’s stomach my eyes never leaving his.

I turned and went to the wash basin. I washed my hands then soaked a cloth. I wiped myself clean before putting my cock away and adjusting my briefs and trousers. I cleaned and dried off the Prince then helped him into his nightshirt. After settling him on his pillows under the covers he quietly asked me to stay. I sat on a chair beside my Master’s bed holding his hand and stroking his hair and back until he was asleep. I stood and went around the room putting out lights until the darkness took the room. Then I slipped quietly from the room and down to my own.


End file.
